1. Technical Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to Orthodontic Treatment, specifically, to an adjustable orthodontic bracket positioning device, method and application.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
The incidence ratio of Malocclusion reaches as high as 65% usually and most patients need to accept medical intervention or orthodontic treatment. Straight wire appliance is the advanced development of the edgewise appliance, which retains the characteristics of the edgewise appliance not only, but also has the strong points of the begg line appliance, which is thin line, slight force and, and therefore become a widely used orthodontics. In the US, more than 80% orthodontists adopt this technique, especially MBT straight wire appliance (the third generation straight wire appliance), which is the newest and most advanced diorthosis.
The key point of operating the MBT straight wire appliance is to bond the bracket onto the center of the clinical crown, so that this can help orthodontists achieve a consistent, anticipated and best medical effect. Orthodontists opine that the best treatment effect in upcoming future will be attributable to those who are proficient in bonding the bracket in place, rather than to those who bended the wire the best in the past.
The existing positioning have the following two methods: one is using eye measurement to position the center of clinical crown and to bond the bracket; the other one is determining the bracket position according to the height of the clinical crown, and then using light cure adhesive to position and bond the bracket by means of a positioning gauge. The eye measurement, however, causes more errors and might increases the possibility of re-bonding the bracket by 50%-60%, even if easy to do. The second method is more precise than the first one, but time consuming, effort consuming and still not that precise sometimes. Therefore, looking for a better bracket-positioning method is desirable.